danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi
Magical Girl Miracle ★ Monomi (魔法の少女奇跡★モノミ) is a minigame available in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It follows Monomi as she sets out to defeat each of the Monobeasts guarding the bridges leading to the other areas of Jabberwock Island. Gameplay The player plays as Monomi, who must defeat various monsters and Monobeasts. The first stage is unlocked after Chapter 1 is completed in the main game, with subsequent stages being unlocked at the beginning of each new chapter. Each stage is themed after a different island, and the stages backgrounds include notable areas from each island, such as the cinema, Monokuma Rock, and Nezumi Castle. At the end of each stage, Monomi has to defeat a Monobeast boss in the final wave. Monomi can attack by jumping on enemies (apart from spiked ones), but her primary ability is Magic Circle, which involves creating trails of magic behind herself as she runs. If she can make a closed shape, a burst of magic appears within the confines of the trail, damaging enemies in range. Monomi's speed is boosted while trailing magic, but prolonged use can tire her out, leaving her slowed and vulnerable for a few seconds. Dealing damage to enemies adds to Monomi's "Hope Meter"; when it reaches 100%, she can transform into Usami, gaining invincibility and unlimited magic power for as long as the transformation lasts. Any enemies defeated during the stage have the chance of dropping a number of items, including recovery items, gold bars (every 10 gold bars is converted to 1 Monocoin at the end of the stage) and Present Boxes which will give Monomi a random item. Enemies Bosses Items After defeating any enemy type, there is a chance they will drop items which will aid you. Equipment Equipment is found in present boxes, which drop at random from enemies, and must be quickly collected before they despawn. Collected items can be found in the Equipment menu on the Main Menu screen, and are split between three types - weapons (sticks), head armor (ribbons), and leg armor (underwear). Each piece of equipment has different stats, and some grant passive abilities. *The Magic (MAG) stat increases the strength of the Magic Circle attack *The Strength (STR) stat increases the strength of the Whirl Attack *The Defence (DEF) stat effects how much damage you take from enemies *The USAMI stat lengthens the duration of Usami's transformation. Useful Equipment ---- The most powerful equipment pieces in the game are Seventh Sea Hope Rod, Autumnal Hope Ribbon and Hope Cloth Beam 1000, granting around 900 total for every stat. All 3 pieces are available from Stage 5 and beyond on Normal difficulty, but are easiest to obtain by playing the Secret stage on Hard. If you are pursuing the "Monomi Won’t Miss These, Right?" trophy, which requires you to collect every equipment piece, obtain the leg armor item Old Man's Grass Skirt '''as soon as possible, as it dramatically increases the drop rate of present boxes. Additionally, the ribbon '''2 Tax Gold '''will increase the number of gold bars dropped, which will in turn increase how many Monocoins you will receive at the end of a stage. List of Equipment ---- '''Weapons ---- Ribbons ---- Underwear Equipment Drop Guide }} Although the items received in Present Boxes are random, different sets of equipment will drop depending on which stage and difficulty you are playing on. Below is a list of known drop locations for each item. Please note that this list is not complete so it may be possible to receive items from stages not listed here. Regardless of whether you complete a stage or if you are defeated, you will still receive any present items you pick up during the stage. NOTE: If you are aiming to collect every piece of equipment, it is recommended that you obtain the leg armor Old Man's Grass Skirt as soon as possible, as it increases the drop rate of Present Boxes. Table key: Weapons ---- Ribbons ---- Underwear Trophies and Achievements There are two PSN trophies / Steam achievements associated with this minigame: *One bronze for completing all stages one time on any difficulty setting. *One silver for collecting all 60 equipment items. Trivia *In the Japanese version, when transforming in Usami mode, Monomi shouts "Miracle Make-up!" (ミラクル、メイクアップ), which is a reference to the transformation of the magical girl anime character , who's main transformation phrase is "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" (ムーンプリズムパワー、メイクアップ!). Sailor Moon's voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi, also voices Danganronpa 2 character Peko Pekoyama. *In the Japanese version, when Monokuma appears as a boss, he says "Have some control, you are in front of the King of Jabba!" (慎みたまえ、君はジャバ王の前にいるのだ！) and when he is defeated he says "It's Balse!" (バルスのだ！), which are both a reference to a scene from . *The calligraphy-style artwork for the enemy models, and the fact combat involves drawing rings around enemies, suggests that this minigame may have been inspired by the video game . *The 3 most powerful equipment items, Seventh Sea Hope Rod (希望杖セブンスシー), Autumnal Hope Ribbon (希望髪結オータム), and Hope Cloth Beam (希望布巻サウザンド), are written partially in phonetic in the Japanese version of the game. The Katakana portions of these item names are the phonetic versions the English translations of the Kanji in Chiaki Nanami's name (七海 千秋). **七海 (nanami): セブンスシー (sebunsushī, seven seas) **千 (chi): サウザンド (sauzando, thousand) **秋 (aki): オータム (ōtamu, autumn) * In the game assets of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair is a model file of a dog-like character called test_usami_model.gmo located with all the other models for the minigame which features a running and idling animations'The Cutting Room Floor:'Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen. This model comes from the PlayStation Mobile SDK. Based on the file name it is likely this was a test model for the player before they added it into the game. References Navigation Category:Gameplay